Life Changing News
by TheBoyWithTheBlackTrenchcoat
Summary: Something happens, that will change Amy and The Doctors relations hip forever. Few smut scenes, one straight away, but will quieten down as the story goes on.


Safety. Isn't that all anyone wants? The warmth of a home to go to, where people would grin when they see you, laugh at your terrible jokes, and understand how you were feeling. That's what The Doctor craved. All he had was a big, blue wooden box, and a sonic screwdriver. But of course he had more.

And that more was Amy Pond. He adored Amy, from the core of his existence. Nine loved Rose, so did Ten, but Eleven had eyes only for Pond. The way her bright red hair cascaded down her back, the way her large brown eyes bore into yours, the way she smiles at everything you say, all of these little things were what makes her perfect. And there were times, those tiny moments where The Doctor was sure that she felt the same way about him. And it was during one of these moments that he decided to act on his hunches. After all, there were normally right.

"So where to next?" asked Amy, as she waltzed into the control room, "What about that planet you were talking about the other day, Calcatore wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was, but I wouldn't recommend going there right now, big civil war, never a good idea to intrude," replied The Doctor, "But I know where we could go."

And with that, he grabbed her hand, and they were of through the TARDIS, passing the lab, the cricket field, the swimming pool and the library, until they finally reached...

"Your bedroom," said Amy, looking extremely annoyed, "What is there to see in here?"

At this point, she turned around, and there were The Doctor's lips, as hers bumped into his. And he started to kiss her, and not knowing why, she began to kiss him back.

She knew everything about this was wrong, and she had no idea why she was doing it. This was her childhood hero, the man she had dreamt about every single nigh as a child, and here she was, making out with him, in his bedroom, in his spaceship. But she didn't stop. Before she knew it, they were on his bed, and her top was flying off behind them, and soon, her skirt and bra were following suit.

"He's really good at this," Amy thought to herself, as The Doctor expertly pulled down her pants, until she was fully naked. The Doctor had somehow reached the same stag4 of nakedness as her, and his hard member was standing there, awaiting treatment.

"Come along, Pond," he teased, making it jump a little bit, up and down. Amy couldn't resist, and flattened him on the bed. She guided his solid cock into her wet pussy, and got to work.

"So how do you like that?" she cried, with only a pleasing moan as a reply, she carried on, up and down, up and down, as the moaning got louder, he grabbed her modestly sized breasts, and started squeezing them, harder and harder, as he approached orgasm, Amy was getting there too. As The Doctor's load shot into her, Amy came too, her warm juices flooding onto The Doctor's dick, she rolled off of him, and collapsed next to him on the bed.

"That," she giggled, staring him in the face, with a grin like a Cheshire cat, "Was incredible."

He simply looked at her, with an equally big smile, and leaned over, giving her a peck on the lips, replied "I am quite good, aren't I?"

Amy was alone in the control room. The Doctor had gone for an afternoon swim, and said that he wouldn't be done for a while. It had been 3 weeks since "It" happened, and Amy was worried. She was late. She was normally like clockwork, every 28 days. But it hadn't happened. She grabbed the screen on the console, and swung it round to her. She finally found the body scan option, and waited, as the TARDIS did it's job. Then the scan finished. She looked at the screen, and almost collapsed.

"So, Miss Pond, where to next?" asked The Doctor, as he came in, still drying his hair, until he noticed Amy next to the doors. She was crying. He ran over, and took her into his arms.

"Doctor, I need to talk to you," she sobbed. He started stroking her hair, and simply told her to shush.

"It's alright Amy, its O.K." he said. But she shook her head, and simply pointed at the screen. He got up, and jumped to the screen. As he slowly turned around, Amy simply said

"Doctor, I'm pregnant."


End file.
